A Scheming Hokage
by Hamaru Namikaze
Summary: Sequel to Something New Everyday. Full Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Sequel to Something New Everyday. Jiraiya had better watch out because the Hokage is out to get him. After the incident that happened in the Hokage's office, Minato has been wanting to get back at Jiraiya for teaching his son the ninja centerfold technique. Will Minato succeed or will Jiraiya get away? AR, Rated T **

**Disclaimer: Hmmm… let's see… let me think… just a moment… Oh, my I'm not Masashi Kishimoto's Kage Bunshin. In other words I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.**

**AN: Sorry, Would have gotten the first chapter done faster but school took over, had to finish a declaration of independence project for Gov. Class and a speech for English :( Well now that I'm done with that I can work on this story and so here is the first chapter. **

'_Oh, kami this is highly embarrassing, I'll get you back Jiraiya-sensei.'_- Minato (Something New Everyday)

A Scheming Hokage

Chapter 1: Icha Icha Paradise Banned

Minato Namikaze sat doing a pile of paperwork, his hand flashing down the stamp that he was using to sign the dreaded work. He had two reasons for working this fast. One he had to pick up his seven year-old son, Naruto from the academy and two he had to run a special errand. Now normally Kushina would pick Naruto up, but he had her out doing a B-ranked mission in Suna.

"Please, Yukijoro will you hurry and pass me the last pile." said Minato, not taking his eyes off the papers as he finished off the last pages from the pile that he was working on in a flash.

"Here you go Hokage-sama." answered Yukijoro, as she handed him the last pile.

"Thank you."

Overall it had taken twenty minutes to finish all piles of paperwork. Minato got up, dismissed his assistant and looked at the clock.

_4:15, kami I'm cutting it close!_ Thought Minato, performing the needed hand seals and teleported in a puff of smoke. A couple seconds later he appeared in front of the academy. Minato then leaned on a wall and waited for the last five minutes to go by.

_Come on, I got to get going. _Minato thought impatiently, when all of the sudden out of nowhere he felt his waist getting grabbed with such force that he almost fell down.

"Naruto, so how has your first couple weeks been so far?" Minato asks kneeling down to his son's level and looking at his son.

"Great daddy, but why do you and mom always ask that?"

"Oh, because parent's like to that's why." answered Minato, laughing after seeing his son tilting his head and squinting fox like at the answer.

Still kneeling down Minato motioned for his son to climb onto his shoulders. Naruto climbed aboard and put his arms around the top of his father's head and then felt himself going upwards. With his son sitting atop his shoulders, Minato started walking down the street hoping to get to the publishers before Jiraiya. Minato knew that Jiraiya always for some reason went to the same publishers in Konoha on a Friday, which is today. Minato was heading there to pull one of his payback pranks that he had schemed up.

As Minato was walking a couple of Naruto's classmates, which were Sakura, Ino, and Shikamaru greeted him and Naruto and then ran off to do their academy homework. But the nice walk soon turned dark in nature as they walked pass a few villagers, who were giving Naruto looks of pure hatred.

"Look it's the demon brat. It shouldn't even be in our village." one villager, a man said.

"Maybe we should kill it." said the other villager, who was the man's wife.

"Maybe we should tie it up, torture it, and then rape it." said the third villager, who was another woman.

Minato, who thanks to his very good hearing, had heard what the villagers had said and got very pissed off. Grabbing Naruto and putting him down on the ground, Minato saw that his son's face was full of tears. In a flash Minato had all three villagers pinned onto the wall of a shop by his kunai.

"You type of people make me sick. He's not a demon; a seven year-old boy and my son."

"All I see is the damn Kyuubi," the man spat out "I see no boy."

The other two villagers nodded in agreement to what the man said.

Glaring at the villagers, Minato snapped his fingers and the two ANBU that always followed him at a distance come over. One ANBU wore a cat mask and was quite tall. The other ANBU wore a dog mask and looked quite young.

"You called us Hokage-sama?" asks Cat.

"Yes, I'm sure you heard and saw what happened." Minato said as he ties up the villagers.

"Yes, Hokage-sama." both ANBU answered.

"I would like for you to arrest these villagers and take them to Ibiki. They will stay there for a day and then will be released." Minato ordered. "Hopefully they will learn a lesson."

Cat and Dog bowed and then took off, villagers in tow. Watching the ANBU go Minato frowned, he wanted his son to be viewed as a hero, but instead Naruto was viewed as the demon itself.

_I'm so sorry Naruto. I'm sorry that I sealed the blasted Kyuubi in you. _Thought Minato as he picked up Naruto and held him in a tight embrace.

"Shhh Shhh its alright." he whispers to his son, rubbing up and down his back and then rubbing his hand through his son's hair.

He felt his heart break in two as he saw Naruto looked up at him with eyes wide in fear and face full of tears. After a couple of minutes of hugging and calming his son down, Minato still holding Naruto shifted him to his hip and continued down the street, his son asleep.

Finally at the publishers Minato walked in and talked to the person in charge and a few minutes later stepped out back onto the street. _Well with that done, let's get you home._ Keeping a firm hold on Naruto, Minato did the hand seals for a teleportation jutsu and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Jiraiya sat writing the finishing touches to his manuscript, the next book in the Icha Icha Paradise series. In fact he was sitting in the same bar that he got chased out of last year. _What a horrible night that was._

***Flashback***

He was resting on a tree trying to catch his breath. He had been running from Kushina all night long and since he was drunk, he had a hard time running. He should really remember not to tick off Kushina. His time at the bar had started out well, but then it turned into this. He sat there hidden in the tree branches thinking back to what he could have done to deserve this.

"_Heyy there pretty lady let mme buy you a drink." Jiraiya asks pouring himself more sake._

"_No thank you." the woman replied._

"_Then howww about you and mee take an mmmidnight walk and then get a hotell room." slurred a very drunk Jiraiya._

_The woman got very angry at this and replied, "I'm happily married thank you!"_

"_Wwho's the lucky guy tooo have an attractive lady like youu?"_

"_Minato Namikaze that's who!" the woman hissed at him._

Jiraiya winched after remembering what had happened at that point and made a mental note to not drink so much. Then he remembered the second thing that had ticked her off earlier.

"_I also know about the incident that took place in the hokage's tower earlier too. _

How was he supposed to know that Naruto would use that jutsu in front of his father? Though it was funny. All of the sudden he heard tree branch's breaking and the next second Kushina popped out.

"HA HA HA GOT YOU NOW, DATTEBAYO!"

Unfortunately he was too tired to run away. So he gave himself up and prayed for mercy.

*** Flashback End ***

-Sighing- he got up and started walking towards the publishers to turn in his manuscript. Finally arriving at his destination Jiraiya walked into the small building. He walked up to the counter and slammed his manuscript down upon it to grab the attention of the lady behind the counter.

"I've got the manuscript for a new book to turn in."

The middle aged lady looked up after hearing the slamming noise and took the manuscript and looked at the top and read the title.

**Icha Icha Paradise: A New and Improved Manual**

"I'm sorry sir but you can't turn this material in." told the lady, who gave the manuscript back to Jiraiya.

" Why not? I've done it many times before."

"Sorry but the Icha Icha series has been banned." replied the lady, who was looking more annoyed by the minute.

Hearing the news that his series had been banned had really stunned him. Sure his series is full of adult themes, but that was no reason to ban them. _Who would do such a thing?_ Then one person came to mind his student, who was also a huge prankster, though he needed info. to confirm his suspicions.

"Who would ban a book series?" Jiraiya asked.

"That is confidential sir."

_Oh is it hmm_ thought Jiraiya as he suddenly summoned a toad, which grew in size before his eyes. Jiraiya then picked up the lady and stepped into the toad's mouth.

"Hey wait what are you doing!" yelled the lady and both her and Jiraiya were swallowed up by the toad.

Next Day

Rays of weak morning sunlight filtered through the curtains of a bedroom. It was quiet and peaceful as Minato slept, but as usual he was woken up early by his hyperactive bundle of sunshine bouncing on top of him. Now fully awake, Minato got out of bed and made his way to the window. He had only pulled the curtains halfway open when a shout stopped him.

"IF YOU OPEN THOSE CURTAINS YOU'LL BE HURT SO BAD THAT TSUNADE –SAMA WON'T BE ABLE TO HELP!"

"When did you get back?" he asked sitting down next to her.

"Hmm, late last night and I like to give you my mission report right now." Kushina said as she leaned closer to her husband and kissed him.

Minato returned the kiss, but they both stopped when they heard the word yuck.

"Yuck!" Naruto repeated.

Both had forgotten that Naruto was still in the room. They looked down to see Naruto's face scrunched up in a hilarious expression and started laughing.

Kushina got out of bed and went into the bathroom to get ready for the day. Minato got up and grabbed his son's ankles and lifted him into the air upside down and started blowing on his stomach, which got Naruto laughing his head off. Then Minato turned him right side up and carried him downstairs into the small kitchen.

"How about some breakfast?" Minato asked.

"Can I have some ramen?" asked Naruto.

"No but how about some oatmeal instead?" Minato replied, as he fixed up a bowl of oatmeal for himself.

"Fine." Naruto pouted when he couldn't have ramen for breakfast.

So Minato fixed Naruto a bowl and sat down to eat his meal. Minato had only took a couple of bites when a huge bang went off behind him, which made him choke and gag on his oatmeal. Kushina who was all ready for the day came running down the stairs after hearing the explosion go off.

"What is going on?" Minato asked, spraying oatmeal everywhere. Then he looked and saw Jiraiya standing behind him, clouds of smoke disappearing. "Oh, Ohayo Jiraiya-sensei."

"Ok what possessed you to play this kind of prank?" Jiraiya asked Minato.

"What prank? I've been too busy with paperwork and mission reports." replied Minato, who put on his innocent look.

"Don't go what prank because I already know that you did it."

"How?" questioned a surprised Minato.

"I tickled the lady in charged at the publishers until she told me."

"Ok Ok I did it and I'll fix everything so you can turn in your manuscript." Minato said as he finished his breakfast. "I do it after I drop Naruto off at the academy."

"You better gaki." Jiraiya said and then he was gone.

It was midday now and Minato was in his office listening to missions reports from the other teams. Three hours later he was done and made to leave when he had just schemed up another prank.

_Operation: Bingo Book begins next weekend. _He thought and then left to spend some time with Kushina and his son.

**To Be Continued…**

**AN: Woo longest chapter I've ever written so far. And Thanks to those who reviewed the story Something New Everyday, I enjoyed reading what you had to say. Well Please Review :) It makes any author happy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I decided to make this chapter take place during Christmas Eve, even though I wrote that it would take place next weekend in the last chapter. So now Chapter 2 starts out a couple months later, Sorry. Also I made a Naruto RP, you can get to it through my profile, and anyone can come and join. **

Chapter 2

Operation: Bingo Book

_Brrrrr it is cold out _thought Minato rubbing his arms to keep them warm as he walked through the snow covered streets of Konoha. He was out looking for an Oseibo **(1)** gifts for Kushina and his son, but so far he had not found the right gifts. _Maybe I should try this place._

Minato opened the door and stepped into a warm inviting little shop filled with all kinds of trinkets. Taking a couple of minutes to browse through the shelves, he had finally found the perfect gifts. Taking them to the front counter, he bought them and left the warm shop to step out into the cold freezing weather to head home.

Arriving home Minato opened the front gate to see Naruto playing in the snow in the front yard. Naruto seeing that his father had returned ran up and gave a big hug and then ran off to play more in the snow. Walking into the house, he took off his winter coat and placed it into the front closet next to the front door. Minato then stepped into the kitchen to find Kushina cleaning up.

"How did lunch go" Minato asked after he kissed her.

"Oh it went fine," Kushina replied as she opened the front door and then called out "Naruto time to come in!" Then she went back to finishing her cleaning.

"Well I'll be upstairs…um…doing…um something, so don't come up." said Minato, trying to find a good excuse. Minato had gotten half way up the stairs when Naruto came stomping in the house in a grumpy mood.

"Humph… I didn't want to come in." pouted Naruto, as he shook off all his winter gear spraying snow all over onto the hardwood floors.

"Fine next time you go out you can stay out until you're a frozen Naru-pop and I won't come for you till night fall how about that!" snapped Kushina.

_Mother 1- me 0, humph _thought Naruto as he messily stuffs his coat into the closet.

"How about you help me wrap your mother's and Jiraiya's Oseibo gifts?" Minato whispers into his son's ear, looking towards the kitchen to check that Kushina did not hear what he had said.

Hearing this Naruto's face lit up and he agreed to help out. Running past his father up the stairs and down the hallway Naruto ran into his parents room and jump onto the bed. Minato came in and shut the door behind him, locking it. He then pulled out a small bag out of his pants pocket and dropped it onto the bed in front of Naruto, who picked it up and started to examine it. Meanwhile Minato had pushed the bookshelf that was next to the dresser over and did a couple of head seals and a small section of the wall disappeared to reveal a small safe. Minato opened the safe and pulled out a small black leather bound book and tossed it over to Naruto.

"How did you do that?" Naruto asked curiously as he caught the small book.

"Oh, just a small genjutsu casted to look like a small part of the wall." Minato answered as he pushed the bookshelf back into place.

"What else is in there?"

"Just money and secret clan scrolls." answered Minato who now went over to the closet and pulled out some wrapping paper and tape.

Taking out a kunai, Minato began to cut the wrapping paper to the right size. Naruto had handed him the bag back and he then pulled out a small purple box and placed it onto the paper. After wrapping the paper around the box, Minato had Naruto hold it in place while he got a couple pieces of tape and stuck them onto the box. With Kushina's gift done, they then went to wrap up Jiraiya's gift next.

"What's this?" Naruto asks pointing to the small book.

"It's a Bingo Book it has photos and info on rouge or criminal shinobi."

"Oh" Naruto replies has he holds the paper down in place.

With the two gifts wrapped up Minato had Naruto go down and help his mother clean. Closing the bedroom door and locking it again, Minato pulled out a necklace that had a small chibi fox charm out of his other pants pocket. After it was wrapped up, he then hid the gifts under the bed making sure that they were well hidden. He then went down to help out with cleaning and the cooking.

Later That Evening

Everyone was sitting at the nicely set table enjoying the Christmas Eve dinner that Kushina had made with help from her husband and son. On the menu was roasted teriyaki chicken, sushi cake rolls, fried wantons, and of course miso flavored ramen, and Tsunade came over with a spectacular looking Christmas Cake with whipped cream and strawberries on top. **(2)**

"Didn't you invite Kakashi over?" Jiraiya asked Kushina, who nodded.

Snorting into her plate of food Tsunade added "He's probably sobbing his heart out at the memorial stone at the moment."

"Now now he's always visited the memorial ever since Obito and Rin died, there is nothing wrong with that." said Minato, when suddenly a knock was heard at the front door.

Kushina got up, walked up to the door and opened it to reveal Kakashi standing there. Motioning for him to come in Kushina led him to the dining room.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late but I had seen this poor old sick dog and I just had to stop and help it out."

"LIAR!" Kushina sang out loudly as she passed by Kakashi and sat back down to eat. Minato could've sworn that he had heard a loud snickering noise after this, so he looked around till he found who and found out that it was Naruto.

Sitting down Kakashi picked up a pair of chopsticks and put a helping of sushi cake rolls and chicken onto his plate and then told Jiraiya who sat next to him. "So Jiraiya-sama I read your new book. Great work."

"I still can't believe your reading those perverted books." Minato said. He then excused himself from the table and headed out into the hallway and then upstairs.

Entering his and Kushina's bedroom he knelt down and reached under the bed to pull out three small wrapped gifts. Exiting the room and now walking back into the dining room, he walked over to Kushina gave her a kiss on her forehead and gave her the gift that is hers. Minato then walked over to his son, kissed him on the side of his face, and then handed him his gift. Which Naruto said thanks then opened up the gift to reveal the necklace with a chibi fox charm. Seeing what it was and liking the necklace a lot Naruto had put it on. Minato passed the last gift over to Jiraiya.

"Oh, it is lovely Minato!" Kushina exclaimed as she held out a gold and silver necklace for everyone to see. "I'll give you my gift later tonight Mina-kun." She added, a blush creeping into her face.

Understanding what his wife was hinting at, Minato got himself a piece of cake and dug in. Meanwhile Jiraiya sat drinking sake, when he decided to open his gift. _I wonder what he got me? _Jiraiya ripped it open to find out that it was a small black leather bound book. _A Bingo Book? Why did he give me this?_ Jiraiya began flipping through the pages until he came to one page that got his attention. On the page was a photo of Jiraiya and under that were the words, **Wanted for obsessive pervertedness – Reward for Capture 700,000 Ryos**

_Haaahaaahaa…That is the best prank yet, why Minato you gaki! _thought Jiraiya as he tore out the page and crumbled it up in his hands and then threw it hard at Minato. The ball of paper hit Minato on the head and then landed on his plate. Rubbing his head where the ball had hit it, Minato looked up to see Jiraiya smiling at him. Minato smiled back with his trademark smile knowing one detail that his sensei did not know.

Looking at the bingo book then back at Minato Jiraiya thought with a worried look on his face, _Crud, he didn't!_ then Jiraiya looked back at Minato's smiling face again, _He did!_

Jiraiya gulped fearing that the small bingo book in his hand was not the only copy with the prank page in it.

**To Be Continued …**

**(1) In Japan there is a custom of giving Oseibo (End of the year gifts).**

**(2) Japanese way of celebrating Christmas Eve. People in Japan ether eat a special dinner at home or eat at a fancy restaurant.**

**R and R :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry for this being so short and the long wait. I had to reinstall windows 7 onto my laptop. So I had to retyped this after I got windows back onto my computer. **

Chapter 3

"Ouch!"

"Be quite for kami's sake!"

"Sorry Sensei, I ran into a wall."

"You're a skilled ninja and you just ran into a wall. Come on I taught you better than that."

"Well you're the one who said no flashlights though."

"Touche"

Floorboards creaked as they sneaked through a hallway of an old house. There was no moonlight out , so it was darker than usual.

Squeak, Squeak, Squeak, Squeak **(1)**

"Hey Sensei do you hear that?"

Squeak, Squeak, Squeak

"Mmm, yes I do but where the heck is it coming from."

Squeak, Squeak, Squeak

"Um, maybe you should look down."

Looking down the older ninja finally saw what was making the irritating noise. Somehow a pair of toad slippers found there way onto his feet.

"Oh, crap!"

-Snort- "Who's the skilled ninja now huh."

"Oh, put a cork in it."

Quietly making their way into a bedroom, they each summon a few speakers from scrolls that they brought. After hiding the speakers, while being careful not to wake the sleeping occupant of the room, the older one of the two ninjas pulled out a CD from his pants pocket. He then placed it into the small player that was hidden behind a bookshelf.

"Come on lets go before Jiraiya wakes up and catches us." whispers Minato.

"What did you have on that CD?" asks Kakashi.

"Oh, just some music and I had the player set to play the music at a certain time." replies Minato as the two ninja raced out of the window and headed off to their homes.

Next Morning

"Um, Hokage-sama there is someone here that wants to see you." informs Yukijoro.

"Ok, you can let them in." said Minato as he shuffled some papers around, trying to find papers that involved the ninja academy.

Minato received a small fright as the office door slammed open. A man with long white hair and red lines down his face stomps in, clearly not in a good mood.

"Wow you came through the door. Something must be up." said Minato, raising his eyebrows.

"I know that you did it, so don't go denying it." said Jiraiya as he puts a CD onto Minato's desk. "You hid that in my room and when I woke up it started playing songs about peeping. The whole neighborhood heard it."

"I guess I can't prank you anymore huh Sensei."

"Nope because I will be keeping an eye out for anymore pranks." replies Jiraiya.

Just before Jiraiya got the chance to leave Minato added with a huge smile, " I'll stop doing pranks but that doesn't mean Naruto will. So you better watch out for him. He's inherited my prankster side."

_Just great now I got to watch out for mini-Minato. _thought Jiraiya, sighing as he left the office.

**(1) Got the Squeaking idea from the disney movie the Aristocats. If you have ever watched the movie, two dogs in the film run across some very squeaky shoes.**


End file.
